The Lucky One
by SleepingSeeker
Summary: 2k14 movie 'verse. Some guys have all the luck. MikeyxApril. That's right. The little brother gets some action for a change.


**The Lucky One**

Leonardo marched through the plastic strips dividing the kitchen from the living area of the lair. He was met halfway by Raphael, looking equally as pissed, as they exchanged glances and headed towards the sound of the side entrance gears grinding open. Donatello emerged a moment later, a curious expression on his face. They moved in a huddled heap of frustration and interest, nearly stepping on each other's heels.

Mikey had been gone for hours. No call, no word of where he'd disappeared to. No note. Nothing. It had taken all of Leonardo's will power not to immediately start to panic and organize his brothers to start searching for him.

"Where could Mikey have gone?" Donnie asked them in general with a shake of his head.

Raph snorted, "Wherever he was, he's gonna get a beat down for not tellin' anybody. Little ass, makin' me worry." He glanced around, amending, "Er, makin' us worry. _Tch_. Whatever. I don't care where he was at, it's just not fair that he gets to slip out and I get stuck with his chores."

Voices drifted to them as they approached the entranceway. Mikey's boisterously cheerful one as well as a soft feminine laughter. Leo staggered to a halt and then hurried on, only to suddenly brace his arms out to his sides, making Donnie and Raph blunder into them before catching themselves and freezing; staring ahead with their eldest brother; each bearing an expression of shock and wonder on their faces.

April's arms were wrapped around Mikey's neck. Her body pressed up close against him and unless she was telling him something in an extremely quiet whisper, so quiet that she needed to press her face as close to Mikey's as possible, it appeared that she was, unbelievably, kissing him.

"What the fuck is this?" Raph murmured, voice rising, equal parts jealousy and amazement.

Leo, stunned at the sight but needing to get a handle on the outrageous situation, cleared his throat. He shifted his feet as the sound made no impact on the two, standing only a few yards away from them, lips locked, hands roaming. April's fingers kneaded the rim of his brother's shell, then wandered up to play with the back of his mask before slipping down to stroke the sides of his neck. Mikey moaned appreciatively. Leo, face burning, cleared his throat a second time, louder.

Mikey jumped and April broke away. He turned, wide-eyed and flustered. "Oh!"

"So, you're home," Leo said, fuming. He crossed his arms and eyed Mikey with a look that promised he would be explaining things over a heap of extra chores. Raph glowered at him with a murderous look and Donnie stared, mouth agape, in astonishment.

April gave them all a sheepish smile, assessing their body language and expressions, and realizing that sneaking Mikey out from under their noses was probably not the best idea. She wiped her bottom lip with the back of one hand. "Sorry, guys. I had to get Mikey out of the lair ASAP. I was covering Slam City Street Jam."

They gave her a blank look collectively, except for Raphael who continued to stare down his little brother, standing with a crooked smile and a dazed, dreamy expression.

"The, uh, skateboarding competition," she explained. "It was a last second assignment. And I knew he'd love it. Oh, and I kept him hidden. I swear." She looked around and noted that no one moved or said anything; the air hung heavy with disapproval and something like anger mixed with a hint of jealousy. She hadn't meant to get caught kissing Mikey goodbye. Hadn't thought it was a big deal until right this moment. She decided she wasn't up for dealing with family drama and took a step back. There'd be a better day to talk this through. Her stubborn streak also fiercely added that it was none of their damn business.

"Ah, but anyway. Sorry. I'll make sure to call next time and let you know where he'll be." She sucked in her lips then and ducked her head; reaching out to tap Mikey on one shoulder; he spun, snapping out of his delirium. "I gotta go," she said with a grimace.

"Oh, sugar, can't you hang for a bit?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, sweetie, I really can't." Her eyes bounced from his brothers, huddled in a mass of testosterone-filled awkwardness and storming emotions, then back to him again. Yeah, she was not up for this today. "Hope you're not in too much trouble because of me," she murmured and trailed a finger down his arm to hold his hand; giving it a little squeeze before letting it go.

He huffed in derision, "Nothin' I can't handle, angelcakes."

"Okay," she smiled. She turned away and then stopped. "Oh, tomorrow night. Are we still on for the, uh," she dropped her voice, "golf-cart racing? Remember? I got an in for some after-hours mayhem and fun." She winked at him and giggled.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said dreamily.

"Okay," she said and with a bounce in her step, waved goodbye to his brothers and slipped out the door, leaving the three fuming, flabbergasted and furious.

Mikey turned around on one heel. He braced one hand on his heart. "She's so amazing."

"Mikey!" Raph snapped.

He jumped. Looked around. "What?" He took in their stances, their expressions. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"You can't be sneaking out of the lair without letting one of us know where you're going," Leo hissed.

"But I was fine. And I was with April."

"We didn't know that," Leo said. "And just what was that all about?" he asked, gesturing towards the door with one hand flapping wildly.

Mikey blinked, mouth open. "Huh?"

Raph stomped around Leo and got into Mikey's personal space, looming over him, eyes narrowed. He poked him once in the chest. "What the hell do you mean, '_huh?_' You know what Leo's talkin' about. What the hell were you doin' with April?"

Mikey stepped back, rubbing his head, a blush tinging his cheeks pink. "Well, uh, I dunno. I think it's pretty obvious," he grinned and fidgeted, looking ready to burst with glee.

Raph twisted and gave Leo an incredulous look. Leo frowned deeply.

"She's dating you," Donnie said with a note of disbelief.

Raph straightened up and Leo made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat. Both spoke at the same time, "What?" "No way. Are you kiddin' me?" "That's not even funny."

Mikey's good humor evaporated. "Wait a minute. Why are you all so surprised?" He looked from one brother to the next. No one spoke for a few tense seconds. "She digs me. Is that so hard to believe? That maybe someone might, I dunno, actually like being around me? Like hanging with me? I mean, I think I'm pretty loveable. Now someone else does to."

"Please," Raph choked. "Annoyin', yes. Irritatin', yes. Loveable?" He huffed.

Mikey shoved Raph against his shoulder as he pushed by him. He marched past Leo and Donnie. "I know what this is," he began, giving them each a glare as he walked by. "You're all just jealous," he said over his shoulder, nonplussed.

"Th-That still doesn't excuse you from sneaking out of the lair, Mikey," Leo said quickly composing himself, gathering his wits over the astonishment he was feeling, along with the curl of jealousy in the pit of his stomach that he was doing his best to ignore. He wasn't jealous. He was above such petty feelings. April was gorgeous and she was their Hogosha. She could be with whomever she wanted, he insisted to himself; denying that a part of his ego always had thought if any of them would be chosen, it would naturally be him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll do the dishes or whatever," Mikey said over his shoulder as he flopped onto the couch and flipped the remote in his hand.

Mikey's flippant attitude rankled him. "Maybe Master Splinter should know about this," Leo said, threatening.

Mikey peered at him over the back of the couch. "Go ahead and tell him, Leo, if that makes you happy." Under his breath, he added, _"Snitch."_ The confidence in his voice wavered a bit, "But I'm not going to stop seeing April. Whether you guys like it or not. She's super hot and super nice and super smart and-and if I'm good enough for her, then, I am."

Leo swallowed. Raph was a barely contained storm of fury just out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at Donatello who had been mostly quiet up to this point. "Have anything to add?" he asked, helplessly, looking for some insight into this insane situation.

Donnie appeared lost in thought. As his eyes cleared he looked from Leo to Raph and back again. He shrugged. "There's no accounting for taste?" he asked with a bemused smile.

"I heard that," Mikey called from the couch and pointed at them from behind the back of it. "Jealousy doesn't look too good on you, bros. Get a handle on yourselves."

"I'll get a handle on yer scrawny neck," Raph rumbled as he strode forward, fists clenched and shaking.

Leo put out his arm to stop him. "No, Raph. Mikey's right."

Raph gaped at him.

"This . . . As crazy as this is," Leo began.

"Still hearin' ya, bros. Not very nice of you," Mikey sang out.

"But, Leo. She-She . . . She can't . . . It's not . . . with _Mikey_?"

Shaking his head slightly, unable to hide the note of disappointment lacing his words, Leo said, "It is what it is."

Raph blinked and eased back, eyes locked on Leo, relenting; trusting his older brother's instinct and ready to follow his lead. But Leo could see the shadow of hurt in Raph's eyes. _Oh boy._

Donatello adjusted his glasses and folded his arms. He chuckled. "Little brother is growing up," he joked, trying to break the tense moment.

Raph swung out and slapped him upside the head, knocking his glasses askew.

Leo chastised him, "_Raph!"_

"It is what it is," he sneered at Leo and turning, marched towards the dojo. "Doesn't mean I gotta like it," he grumbled under his breath.

Mikey started to sing the lyrics to 'Hey Jealousy' which earned him a pizza box flung at his head. He ducked just in time. Stuck his tongue out at Raph and went back to watching television.

Leo could only stand, shaking his head in confusion. Donnie fixed his glasses. He reached out and patted Leo on the shoulder. "If it helps, I give it six months, tops."

Mikey continued to sing, louder this time, voice cracking at the high notes, making Leo wince.

"I give it six weeks."

They slapped their palms together and shook on the bet.

"I just don't see it," Leo murmured.

Donatello sighed. He held out his palm towards Mikey, "He's fun," he explained simply. "Her life's been in turmoil these past few months and . . . well, Mikey has a knack for cheering people up. Making light of things." He shrugged. "I guess fun is what some women are attracted to," he added in an undertone, "instead of intelligence."

Leo blinked and looked again at Donnie, realizing that like he and Raph, Donnie had some of his own secret hopes. He suddenly felt tired and glum. _Fun_. He was fun. He huffed and shot Donatello a sidelong glance. "You want to play a game of chess?" Leo offered.

Donnie brightened. "Okay," he smiled and just like that the cobwebs flew from the corners of Donnie's eyes and even Leo felt a little better. He pointed at Donnie as they walked side by side into the kitchen, "In six weeks you'll be handing over twenty bucks."

"Who said anything about monetary exchanges?" Donnie griped.

Leo laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, brother of mine, haven't I taught you anything? Never make bets you know you're going to lose."

"Do you have any idea how slim of a chance your bet has to winning? Allow me to elucidate."

In the living room, Mikey's phone rang. He glanced down and smiled broadly when he saw it was April calling him. Again. He answered and spent the rest of the night on the phone with her. Laughing and chatting about everything and nothing. Blissfully and fully aware of just how lucky he was.


End file.
